


Maid Cafe

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды класс Ханамии организовал настоящее мейд-кафе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон, таймлайн средней школы; Имаёши 15 лет, Ханамии 14 лет. Авторское допущение, что оба учились в средней школе для мальчиков.
> 
> Бета: Оми

— Они поплатятся за это, — прошептал Макото своему отражению в зеркале. — Все до единого.

Набрав в пригоршню воды из крана, он плеснул себе в лицо. Глаза тут же защипало. По щекам потекла тушь.

— Чёрт! — он ударил кулаком по раковине. Руку обожгло болью, пальцы одеревенели. — Вот же чёрт!

 

Всё началось на прошлой неделе, когда староста собрал класс после уроков и объявил о школьном фестивале. Макото выпал из обсуждения почти сразу, не обращая внимания на одноклассников, которые шумели, выбирая, что бы организовать в этом году. Фраза «ну, мы же второгодки, давайте на этот раз покажем отпад!» его не воодушевила. Прикидывая в уме комбинации для следующего матча, он просто поднял руку, когда староста попросил проголосовать «за». Фестиваль его совершенно не интересовал — вся эта суета, сплетни, слухи, посетители, девчонки из соседних школ, ради которых так старались лишённые женского внимания парни... Он рассчитывал сослаться на дела в баскетбольном клубе и улизнуть как в прошлом году.

Когда одноклассники начали прикидывать, кто из их класса подойдёт на роль горничной, Макото только усмехнулся. А потом, когда в классе стало подозрительно тихо, понял, что все взгляды устремлены на него.

— Н-но я не... — Он заозирался по сторонам.

— А что! — Китахара — замстаросты — просто светился от энтузиазма. — Ханамия-кун миловидный, и у него длинные ноги. 

«Убью», — подумал Макото и смущённо опустил глаза. Китахара идиот, и мысли у него идиотские.

— Если уж говорить про длинные ноги, то ты ничем не хуже Ханамии-куна, — стукнул Катахару по плечу Танака. Макото мысленно поставил ему плюсик.

— Если найдёте костюм — я в деле, — ничуть не смутился тот.

Парни заржали и одобрительно засвистели. Дело приобретало скверный оборот; нужно было поскорее заканчивать этот цирк. Макото поднялся, нарочно громко проскрипев стулом по полу.

— Простите, но я, скорее всего, буду занят в баскетбольном клубе, — попытался отмазаться он. — Мне очень жаль и не хочется подводить вас, ребята, но...

— О, насчёт этого, — небрежно махнул рукой староста. — На время подготовки к фестивалю спортивные клубы обойдутся без тренировок, чтобы у нас не было накладок. Президент школьного совета заверил нас вчера на сборах. Фестиваль должен пройти как по маслу. Вроде бы телевизионщики обещали приехать, может, даже интервью у нас возьмут.

— О-о! — выдохнул класс.

Это была катастрофа. Позировать в костюме горничной перед камерами никак не входило в планы Макото.

— Но у меня нет костюма, — как можно более растерянно сказал он. Воодушевлённые лица одноклассников раздражали до зубовного скрежета. О, как бы он хотел высказать этим кретинам в лицо всё, что он думает о них и сраном фестивале.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — подал голос обычно тихий Широгане. — Моя старшая сестра работает в мейд-кафе, так что с платьем не будет проблем. Только тебе и Китахаре надо будет подъехать к ним заранее и на месте подобрать подходящий размер.

— И не забудь про вату в лифчик, — подсказал Танака.

Класс заржал и заулюлюкал. Макото сжимал кулаки и пытался дышать ровно. Вид открытых переломов, которые он пририсовывал этим ублюдкам в своём воображении, немного успокаивал. Одноклассники с любопытством следили за его реакцией. Выхода не было — Макото изобразил вежливую улыбку и кивнул.

 

То, что его терпение может лопнуть, Макото понял спустя пару дней в мейд-кафе. Владелицей оказалась ненормальная тётка, явно двинутая на яойной манге. И работницы у неё были такие же долбанутые — девушки вертелись вокруг, смеялись, шутили и повизгивали. Трогали его за руки, щупали волосы, подбирали костюмы и болтали-болтали-болтали. Через полчаса у Макото свело скулы, а губы онемели от притворной улыбки, которая вот-вот грозилась превратиться в злобный оскал. Китахара же, напротив, сиял и едва не взлетал от радости — внимание дурочек ему явно льстило. 

Наконец, спустя полтора часа, Макото стоял перед зеркалом и нервно поправлял съезжающую бретельку бюстгальтера — в отражении он видел усталого придурка в прикиде горничной. Без штанов было неудобно, а от накрахмаленного подъюбника чесались ноги. А еще были огромный бант чуть выше задницы и лифчик, который сдавливал рёбра. 

— Костюм тебе очень к лицу, — сказала хозяйка, будто прочитав его мысли. — А вид сзади — просто отпад.

Макото закусил губу, чтобы не скривиться — молодёжные словечки в устах этой кошёлки звучали отвратительно. Вывернув шею, он посмотрел на своё отражение со спины — сплошные оборки, чёрт бы их побрал!

— Вот бы ещё чулочки на эти ножки, — задумчиво протянула она.

— Я думаю, гольф будет достаточно, — поспешил заверить её Макото.

— Эх, будь я помоложе! — воскликнула хозяйка, выпятив грудь. Девушки захихикали. — К слову, — старая курица поднялась со своего насеста и подошла к Макото. Обхватила толстенными пальцами его подбородок и окинула взглядом лицо. — А брови тебе лучше выщипать, деточка. Толстоваты.

По коже мазнуло чужое дыхание, и Макото поморщился от отвращения, отступив на пару шагов. А потом спохватился и потупил глаза. 

— Благодарю за совет, — он потеребил съезжающий чепец.

Будь его воля, это мейд-кафе горело бы ярким пламенем. И все работники вместе с ним. Как бы не изорвать это чёртово платье с его бантом, лентами и фартучком. Не факт, что это спасет от позорной участи в фестивале, только репутацию подпортит. Макото сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться. Ничего, он сможет пережить это. А потом расквитается со всеми. Обязательно расквитается.

 

За день до фестиваля школа превратилась в сумасшедший дом. Старосте удалось забить место на кухне, поэтому ребята, которые не таскали столы и посуду, утверждали меню. Как и в любом мейд-кафе, оно было незамысловатым: полуфабрикаты, сладости, чай. Макото рассматривал поднос, с которым завтра предстояло дефилировать, и думал, что зря всё-таки согласился быть звездой этого дурдома. Можно было бы слечь с простудой или выдумать какую-нибудь срочную поездку к дальним родственникам. Он на секунду представил, как кривится в страдальческой мине его лицо: «Пожалуйста, сенсей. Моя двоюродная бабушка докорчилась, наконец, в тяжких муках и умерла от долгоиграющего рака».

Нет. Это ниже его. К тому же придётся объясняться перед матерью, почему он остался дома. Если Макото скажет, что приболел, напомаженная дура заставит его показаться врачу, а просто заявить, что нет настроения идти в школу, он не мог. Матери было плевать на него и его желания. Идеальный сын, идеальная успеваемость, идеальная внешность — вот и всё, что её интересовало. Макото никогда бы не признался, что просто не хочет участвовать в фестивале, да еще и таким унизительным образом. «Ах, мой милый Мако-чан такая лапушка. И почему только ты не родился девочкой?» Припрётся, чего доброго, в школу с фотоаппаратом и опозорит его ещё больше.

Нет, ни слова родителям о фестивале. Надо просто перетерпеть. Пережить один чёртов день. А потом найти урода, который предложил его кандидатуру, и переломать ему ноги.

 

Ночью он почти не спал. Перед глазами то и дело проплывали рожи одноклассников и сокомандников из клуба, которые рассматривали его, ощупывали своими липкими взглядами, расточали то саркастичные комплименты, то похабные шуточки. А ещё каблуки — высокие и неустойчивые, из-за которых Макото полдня придётся корячиться. Он тренировался вместе с Китахарой, но всё равно чувствовал себя как на ходулях. И как девушки на них ходят?

Утром Макото смотрел на синеватые круги под глазами и думал, что зря всё-таки не испортил костюм. Он не представлял, как переживёт этот день. Даже не хотел задумываться.

 

В классе уже поджидали девчонки из соседней школы. Макото пропустил мимо ушей их имена — все силы уходили на то, чтобы растягивать губы в улыбке и строить из себя смущённую милашку. Идиотки повелись — крутились вокруг него, нахваливали за смелость, кто-то даже предлагал обменяться е-мейлами. А потом на парту выложили батарею косметичек, и Макото понял, что попал.

Нет, он определённо зря согласился на всё это.

Косметика ощущалась как грязь: будто кто-то медленно и методично пачкал его лицо приторно пахнущей гадостью — тональный крем, тени, тушь, пудра. На губной помаде Макото сорвался — ударил щебечущую над ним идиотку по руке и выбежал из класса. А потом испортил весь макияж водой. 

Розоватые капли падали на белый фаянс, расплываясь уродливыми потеками. Тушь проложила по щекам две кривые дорожки — словно незадачливый арлекин размазал нарисованные слёзы. Губы взрезала ухмылка. Точно — он сейчас как арлекин. Клоун, который вынужден развлекать тупой мусор вокруг. Макото исподлобья посмотрел на своё отражение и выпрямился. Он сам выбрал свою социальную роль. Никто не заставлял его изображать пай-мальчика. Если бы не это, он послал бы старосту и весь класс куда подальше с их фестивалем. Медленно и внятно разъяснил бы всем, куда им следует пойти и что сделать. Перед глазами промелькнули вытянутые от удивления лица и открытые рты — выражение, идеально подходящее недоумкам, — и стало немного легче. Интересно, как бы они отреагировали, покажи Макото настоящего себя?

Из груди вырвался смешок — да, это было бы забавно. Макото оскалился и зло посмотрел на своё отражение. И чего это он расклеился, как истеричная девка? Если класс хочет мейд-кафе, будет им мейд-кафе. Если одноклассники хотят обрядить его костюм горничной, Макото исполнит их желание.

А для себя извлечёт максимум выгоды из всего этого цирка.

— Ой-ой, какое забавное выражение только что появилось на твоем лице, Ханамия-кун, — протянул за спиной знакомый голос. — Такое живое и... настоящее.

Макото вздрогнул и зло уставился на очкастого ублюдка в зеркале. Имаёши стоял, немного сутулясь, и ухмылялся в своей излюбленной манере.

— Ну-ну, ты же не хочешь распугать всех посетителей, не так ли? — не скрывая довольства, произнёс он.

Догадка заскрипела на зубах.

— Так это ты!

— Ну-ну, Ханамия-кун, — растянул губы в улыбке Имаёши. — Не смотри так, а то у меня коленки от страха трястись начинают.

Его кансайский раздражал. Слова, которые Имаёши растягивал, издеваясь, мягкие согласные и эти его вечно сощуренные глаза за стёклами очков. Как же хотелось их разбить, воткнуть стекляшку ему в глаз, чтобы орал, захлёбываясь от боли. Чтобы прижимал дрожащие пальцы к окровавленному лицу и скулил, прося о помощи. Макото развернулся, сжав кулаки.

— На последнем собрании старост я слышал, что твой класс устроит настоящее мейд-кафе. — Имаёши медленно шагнул ближе. — С настоящими горничными. — Он достал из кармана носовой платок и поднёс его к лицу Макото. — Но прямо сейчас я вижу перед собой зарёванную девицу, которую трясёт от злости. Может, тебе плохо? Отвести в медпункт? — Он наклонил голову, блеснув очками.

Всё как всегда — Имаёши развлекался, а окружающие танцевали под его дудку. Ему нравилось раздражать, злить, издеваться. Наблюдать за чужими реакциями. Играть на нервах.

Макото резко выдохнул и поднял голову, улыбнувшись как можно невиннее.

— Благодарю за заботу, семпай, но мне уже лучше. Обязательно приходи в наше кафе, буду ждать с нетерпением, — протараторил он и отвесил пару поклонов. 

Имаёши хмыкнул, не переставая улыбаться, но руку с платком убрал.

— Непременно.

 

Девушки встретили его возвращение с опаской: задумчиво косились, шептались между собой. У Чихару, которую Макото ударил по рукам, заметно тряслись губы. 

Стоит допустить всего один промах — и поползут слухи. На него будут показывать пальцем, шептаться за спиной, придумывать всякое враньё.

— Я прошу прощения. Тушь попала мне в глаза, и очень сильно стало жечь. Я промыл глаза водой, но... — Он тяжело вздохнул и развёл руками.

— Ай, Чихару, — толкнула её в бок Маки или Мики — Макото не запомнил имени, — у тебя руки из какого места растут? Теперь придётся всё снимать и красить Ханамию-куна заново.

Чихару всхлипнула и выбежала из класса. Макото изобразил растерянность.

— Не обращай внимания. Поревёт и успокоится.

Его снова усадили за парту с косметикой и с двойным усердием занялись лицом.

Всё-таки девушки — отвратительные создания, думал Макото, улыбаясь и смеясь вместе с вертящимися вокруг дурочками. Пока их подруга плачет, запершись где-то в туалете, они смеются и флиртуют с ним, радуясь в душе, что одной соперницей стало меньше. Тупые курицы, им не понять, что Макото плевать на них. Он не будет звонить им, писать, встречаться. Он забудет, сотрёт их из своей памяти, выбросит как мусор, как только перестанет в них нуждаться. 

— Ну как?

Макото рассматривал своё лицо в зеркале: длинные ресницы, стрелки и тени, из-за которых его глаза казались в два раза больше, ровный тон на коже и бледная помада на губах. Неохота признавать, но он выглядел потрясающе. Ничего общего с тем шлюховатым образом, который нарисовала на его лице идиотка Чихару.

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, Ханамия-кун. Я решила, что лучше выделить их, чем красить твои губы в ярко-красный.

Макото кивнул и улыбнулся почти искренне. 

В костюм горничной он попытался влезть сам, но, промучившись с бантом, сдался и позвал на помощь Китахару. Тот уже был при параде — и, что удивительно, выглядел более-менее... симпатично.

«Ну, хотя бы мы не будем похожи на клоунов», — вздохнул Макото, надевая туфли. Став на несколько сантиметров выше, он тут же почувствовал себя неуютно. Ничего общего с удобными кроссовками. В таких не побегаешь. Как бы поднос не уронить...

Макото раздражённо поправил съезжающую бретельку лифчика и уставился на зажатый в руке чепчик. «Обязательно приходи в наше кафе, семпай». Кажется, он тоже сможет повеселиться на фестивале.

 

Сначала их дела шли плохо. Кому в школе для мальчиков захочется смотреть на переодетых парней, когда другие классы пригласили на помощь девчонок? Макото немного погулял по этажу — самый ажиотаж был возле класса, который переделали в комнату страха — очередь из парочек протянулась едва ли не на половину коридора. Ну, понятно: уютное тёмное помещение — чем не место для поцелуев? Закусив губу, чтобы никто не заметил гримасу на его лице, он пошел дальше. Театр теней, клуб свиданий, клуб предсказаний — одно и то же каждый год. На секунду стало интересно, что же приготовил класс Имаёши, но тащиться на третий этаж на каблуках Макото не рискнул. Он и так шарахался в сторону, чтобы случайно ни с кем не столкнуться. Поэтому решил просто вернуться в своё импровизированное кафе с белыми скатертями и запахом настоящего кофе.

К полудню дела пошли чуть лучше. Макото вооружился арсеналом своих самых обворожительных улыбок и вслух перечислял меню посетителям, как того требовали правила мейд-кафе. После двух часов беготни на каблуках сил на злость и раздражение уже не осталось — Макото только мечтал о том, чтобы всё это побыстрее закончилось. Теперь понятно, почему девушки в том кафе были настолько тупыми — от такой работы действительно ссыхался мозг. 

— Как же я устал, — простонал Китахара, когда с кухни принесли очередную порцию разогретых полуфабрикатов. — И даже забитые столики меня не радуют.

Макото бросил злой взгляд через плечо — ноги в туфлях затекли, и, кажется, он натёр себе пару водянок. А ещё он ждал прихода Имаёши. Главное, чтобы тот заказал что-нибудь погорячее.

— У нас скоро еда закончится, придётся продавать только напитки и... А чёрт, сладости тоже скоро закончатся, — сообщил староста.

— В следующем году сам будешь на каблуках дефилировать, — пообещал ему Китахара, но заметно приободрился.

Макото вздохнул и уже потянулся потереть уставшие глаза, но отдёрнул руку — вспомнил про тушь.

За эти несколько часов Маки пару раз забегала в кафе, чтобы подправить ему макияж, а потом и вовсе оставила помаду. «Заберу как-нибудь потом», — пообещала она. Макото понимал, что это означает: настырная девица решила встретиться с ним ещё раз. 

 

А потом приехали телевизионщики. В школе все стояли на ушах, бегали по коридорам, громко смеялись, вслух мечтая попасть в кадр. Макото уж было решил, что съёмочная группа не удостоит их кафе вниманием, но ошибся. В полупустой класс зашёл оператор, осмотрелся, а потом позвал свою напарницу. Пока Макото сновал между столиками, Китахара вместе со старостой заикались и нервно хихикали в камеру. Выглядело это совершенно по-идиотски, и Макото уже представлял, как будет зацикливать запись интервью на особенно неудачных моментах. Можно потом анонимно скинуть на почту всему классу и студенческому совету — пусть поржут над лохами, из-за которых ему пришлось наряжаться в платье с долбаными оборочками.

После интервью Китахара был совсем выжат и не мог даже удержать поднос с чашками.

— Перенервничал, бедняга, — медовым голосом утешил его Макото, злорадствуя в душе.

Часы показывали половину третьего, посетителей почти не осталось. Макото осторожно переступал с ноги на ногу, разминая ступни в осточертевших туфлях, и думал, что через полчасика можно будет закрываться. 

— Вы сегодня просто в ударе, — сказал староста, протирая полотенцем чашки. Кажется, он не заметил своего провала и был всем доволен. — Ребята из студсовета шепнули мне, что мы пока что в тройке лидеров. Я даже не рассчитывал на такой успех.

Макото кивнул в ответ и заставил себя улыбнуться. Дурацкие оценки за дурацкий фестиваль. Может даже, их класс займёт первое место. Все будут рады... Имбецилы! Он взглянул на Китахару, который скорчил мину, и внутренне порадовался, что не один он страдает от всего этого.

— Китахара-кун, у тебя бант перекрутился. Давай поправлю.

Тот вздохнул и послушно повернулся к Макото спиной.

— М-м, настоящие горничные. Отличный вид сзади!

Мысленно сосчитав до пяти, Макото расплылся в очаровательной улыбке и, почтительно поклонившись, произнес самым елейным голосом:

— Добро пожаловать, Имаёши-семпай, позвольте провести вас к столику.

Тот цокнул языком и покачал головой.

— Ай-яй-яй, ну кто же так приветствует гостя. В настоящем мейд-кафе принято говорить «мой господин», дорогая Хана-чан.

Макото будто окатили холодной водой. Он смотрел на ухмыляющегося Имаёши, расчленяя его взглядом, и кусал губы. Ублюдку хватило ума не только прийти, но ещё и начать издеваться. Неужели он думает, что это так просто сойдёт ему с рук?

— Да ладно вам, семпай, парни устали, — попытался разрядить обстановку староста.

— Где парни? Я вижу здесь только двух очаровательных горничных, которые почему-то не хотят оказывать должное уважение посетителю.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Чёртов Имаёши был в составе студсовета и мог повлиять на оценки. А ещё о нём ходила слава человека, которому лучше не переходить дорогу. Здесь и сейчас у Макото не было права ответить, как хотелось: слишком много глаз было вокруг. И эти грёбаные оценки за фестиваль!

— Ханамия-кун, — потянул его за рукав Китахара.

Будто Макото сам не знал, что нужно делать.

— Добро пожаловать, мой господин, — улыбнулся он как можно слаще. — Позвольте проводить вас за столик.

Имаёши одобрительно хмыкнул и вразвалку пошёл на указанное место. Макото последовал за ним. У столика он сложил руки на переднике и, смотря прямо перед собой, ровным голосом произнёс:

— К сожалению, вы пришли перед самым закрытием, поэтому я ничего не могу порекомендовать вам из еды.

— Мой господин, — подсказал Имаёши, явно забавляясь.

— Мой господин, — послушно добавил Макото. — Не хотите ли выпить чашечку чего-нибудь горячего и... сладости, может быть?

— Сладости больше подойдут очаровательной Хана-чан, — оскалился Имаёши и провёл пальцем по пышной юбке Макото.

Тот плавно сделал шаг назад. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Я не люблю сладкое, но благодарю за вашу доброту... мой господин.

— Жаль, жаль... Тогда просто чёрный кофе.

Улыбку Имаёши можно было бы назвать доброжелательной, если бы не сощуренные глаза, которые так хотелось выколоть. Макото отвесил вежливый поклон и удалился, стараясь держать походку ровной. Пристальный взгляд жёг спину, ноги на чёртовых каблуках подкашивались от усталости. Пока староста наливал кофе, Макото прикидывал, с какой стороны ему лучше подойти, чтобы якобы случайно опрокинуть на Имаёши чашку. На блюдце появились кубики сахара.

— Не нужно, — отмахнулся он, стараясь побыстрее закончить со всем этим. — Семпай сказал, что не любит сладкое.

Поднос в руках немного дрожал: Макото уже видел, как Имаёши вскакивает, шипя и хватаясь за место, куда попал кипяток. Он подошёл к столику и поднял блюдце с парующей чашкой, как вдруг ощутил на ноге руку, которая мазнула по бедру вверх и оказалась под юбкой.

— Что за?! — вздрогнул он и отшатнулся назад.

И только услышав звон разбившейся чашки понял, что опрокинул кофе на себя. По белоснежному фартуку расплывалось огромное коричневое пятно. Кожу на животе тут же обожгло.

— Ай-яй-яй, — воскликнул Имаёши и вскочил, помогая Макото сдирать с себя испорченный передник.

Шипя от боли, он развернулся, чтобы поскорее добраться до холодной воды, но забыл про каблуки и подвернул ногу.

От падения его спас Имаёши — подхватил под мышки и потянул на себя.

— Какая ты неуклюжая, Хана-чан, — выдохнул он прямо в ухо, а потом прижал ладонь к мокрому пятну на платье.

Макото взвыл от боли и дёрнулся из его рук. К ним уже подбегал испуганный староста.

— Нужно приложить к ожогу холодное. Я отведу Ханамию к медсестре, — сказал Имаёши и потащил Макото за собой.

Тот снова едва не упал, но сообразил скинуть туфли, которые остались лежать посреди класса.

Носки скользили по полу, а Имаёши всё тянул его за собой, не оглядываясь.

— Прошу прощения! — воскликнул он, врываясь в медпункт. Макото всё-таки поскользнулся и впечатался ему в спину. — Ах, медсестры, как всегда, нет на месте. — Сокрушённо покачал головой Имаёши и улыбнулся особенно пакостно. — Ну, ничего, мы и сами справимся.

Макото зашипел, вырывая руку из его пальцев.

— А не шёл бы ты нахрен, семпай!

Имаёши цокнул языком и подошёл вплотную.

— Ай, как нехорошо, Хана-чан, так разговаривать со своим капитаном.

Сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Всего несколько мгновений — и план полетел к чертям. И теперь не Имаёши кривляется от боли, а он, Макото, стоит в белых носках на холодном полу, дёргая себя за платье, которое придётся сдать в прачечную, а где-то в классе валяется безнадёжно испорченный передник.

— Ты же хотел опрокинуть ту чашку на меня, да? — уже тише сказал Имаёши, перестав, наконец, щуриться. — Твои желания слишком очевидны, Ханамия-кун, не будь таким предсказуемым.

Макото почувствовал, как лицо перекашивает от злости.

— Чтоб ты сдох! — севшим голосом выдавил он.

В задницу испорченный костюм, в задницу фестиваль и оценки! Здесь и сейчас существовала только скалящаяся рожа Имаёши, которую он собирался размазать. Коротко выдохнув, Макото замахнулся.

И оказался вжат лицом в дверь.

— Ты сегодня такой красивый и честный, — промурлыкал Имаёши, медленно выкручивая ему руку.

В глазах потемнело от боли. Имаёши дышал ему прямо в ухо — глубоко и ровно, будто удерживать вырывающегося Макото не составляло ему никакого труда. Он только тянул за предплечье всё выше и выше, методично ломая всякое сопротивление. 

По лицу заструился пот, в висках застучало от боли.

— Хватит, — прошептал Макото, жмурясь и кусая губы. 

Хватка на руке ослабла. Имаёши просунул колено ему между ног и погладил ягодицы через несколько слоёв подъюбника.

Сердце заколотилось с удвоенной силой.

— Да ты извращенец, семпай, — усмехнулся Макото.

— Я, скорее, фетишист, — задумчиво протянул Имаёши и скользнул ладонью под юбку.

Он потёрся носом за его ухом и шумно вдохнул. По коже пробежали мурашки. Пальцы добралась до боксёр и забрались под них, лаская ягодицы.

Макото сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Имаёши такие наклонности? Если бы хитрый засранец не был таким изворотливым, можно было бы воспользоваться ситуацией и выставить его извращенцем перед всей школой. Только кто же захочет, чтобы его застукали в такой ситуации? 

— Хм, Ханамия-кун. Тебе приятно или противно?

Макото вспыхнул и зло посмотрел через плечо. Если бы не вывернутая рука, он бы уже надавал Имаёши по морде.

— Я уточняю, чтобы знать, продолжать мне или попробовать что-нибудь другое? — изобразил святую невинность тот.

Он точно долбанутый на всю голову, подумал Макото. Долбанутый и настойчивый. Если не придумать, как от него отвязаться, потом будет только хуже.

— Мне щекотно, — солгал Макото, отворачиваясь, чтобы спрятать расползающийся по щекам румянец. Щекотно ему точно не было. Как и противно. Было очень стыдно. Несостоявшаяся драка наполнила кровь адреналином, разгоняя по телу жар. Ещё у Имаёши были длинные умелые пальцы, а у Макото, как оказалось, слишком чувствительная задница.

— Правда? — горячо выдохнул на ухо тот и больно прикусил мочку. А потом залез под юбку второй рукой и схватил Макото за член. — Это у тебя от щекотки стоит, Ханамия-кун? — он хрипло рассмеялся и потер пальцами головку.

Макото всегда ненавидел семпаев. Старше тебя всего на год, выше на пару сантиметров, а уже считают себя хозяевами школы. А ты улыбайся и знай себе пресмыкайся перед ними. Хренова иерархия!

— Слушай, Ханамия-кун, — Имаёши в одном ритме сжимал ягодицы и стискивал член Макото, из-за чего тело становилось совсем ватным. — Я смотрю, ты такой чувствительный. Редко дрочишь, что ли?

Макото ударился лбом о дверь. Дрочил он действительно не часто. Не увлекался порнушкой, как его сверстники; фантазии вполне хватало. Но в его фантазиях уж точно не было пышных юбок и Имаёши, который дышал прямо в ухо и зажимал в медпункте.

Макото схватил Имаёши за запястье, пытаясь отвести его руку в сторону. Дать локтем под дых, развернуться и смазать уже по морде, чтобы очки зазвенели по полу. Он бы так и сделал, но тот без лишних церемоний схватил его за яйца и сжал в кулаке.

— Ты бы не дёргался, Ханамия-кун.

Макото замер, хватая ртом воздух. Имаёши сжимал сильнее. Когда перед глазами почернело от боли, Макото сдался — кивнул и положил обе ладони на дверь. Он потерпит. Он же не девка заходиться в истерике от такой мелочи, ведь правда?

— Умница, — довольно прошептал Имаёши и провёл языком по ушной раковине.

От уверенных движений его рук хотелось просочиться сквозь дверь. Чёрт, Имаёши ведь его капитан, сколько же раз они мылись в общем душе голыми... Мысль о том, что Имаёши мог точно так же зажать его в душе, заставила содрогнуться. От возбуждения. 

Пальцы на ногах поджались, и Макото всхлипнул, понимая, что ещё немного и кончит. Он дёрнул бедрами, чтобы ускорить разрядку, но Имаёши вдруг убрал руку и отступил назад, оставив его вжиматься в дверь.

Это было хуже всего. 

Макото тяжело выдохнул. Ноги совсем не держали, в паху закручивался тяжёлый болезненный узел.

— Ну ты и урод, семпай.

Имаёши наклонил голову к плечу, медленно провёл языком по губам. 

— Ты такой чистый и невинный в этом образе, что я просто не могу удержаться, — тихо рассмеялся он и снова оказался слишком близко. Стиснул Макото в объятьях и поцеловал.

Макото замычал, но открыл рот, намереваясь укусить ублюдка за губу. И снова просчитался — Имаёши сжал пальцами его щёки, не позволяя стиснуть зубы. 

— Я же сказал, что ты слишком предсказуем, — зло прошептал он и лизнул Макото в уголок рта. А потом прикусил нижнюю губу и проник языком внутрь, неглубоко, дразня. 

Макото всхлипнул, вцепившись ему в плечи, и попытался оттолкнуть. Дернулся в сторону, но ощутил, как между ног врезалось колено и снова потёрлось о пах. По спине волной пробежало удовольствие. Имаёши ласкал его язык своим и, уже не церемонясь, забрался рукой под юбку и просунул её в трусы. Чтобы заставить Макото кончить, хватило пары движений; привстав на цыпочки, он крупно вздрагивал, постанывая прямо Имаёши в рот и чувствуя, как оргазм выжимает из него все силы.

Макото пришёл в себя, сидя на кушетке. В паху было липко, Имаёши деловито мыл руки в раковине. Вытерев их бумажным полотенцем, он довольно ухмыльнулся и поправил очки.

— Ох, Ханамия-кун, не знал я, что ты такой горячий. 

Макото тряхнул головой. Тело было совсем ватным, и больше всего ему сейчас хотелось просто лечь и уснуть на этой самой кушетке до утра.

Имаёши подошёл ближе и присел, заглядывая Макото в глаза.

— В вашем кафе высококлассное обслуживание, я обязательно замолвлю за вас словечко на голосовании.

Макото вздохнул и отвернулся. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы съязвить. Вид баскетбольной стойки, которая падает прямо на Имаёши во время матча, прочно поселился в голове.

— Какой ты покладистый, — мечтательно протянул Имаёши и погладил его по щеке.

Макото отпрянул.

— Я тебе кишки выдеру за это, — прошипел он.

Имаёши расплылся в довольной улыбке и встал.

— Надо бы тебя вытереть и всё-таки приложить к ожогу холодное, — решил проявить он заботу. — Где-то тут были полотенца...

Макото прикрыл глаза, недовольно почесав живот сквозь мокрую ткань платья. Он-то уже и забыл, что облился кипятком.

Хлопнула дверь.

— И что это мы тут делаем? — недовольным тоном спросила медсестра. Не могла она на десять минут раньше вернуться, дура!

— Ханамия-кун опрокинул на себя чашку кофе, — протянул Имаёши. — Я искал полотенца, чтобы приложить холодное. 

— Ах ты ж, боже ты мой, — всплеснула руками медсестра. — Где обожгло?

— Живот, — Имаёши явно издевался.

— Бедный мальчик, раздевайся. Нужно обработать мазью.

Макото вздрогнул и бросил злой взгляд на Имаёши. Ну да, как же он разденется-то, с мокрым пятном на трусах?

— Теперь, Ханамия-кун, ты в надёжных руках, и я могу вернуться в свой класс, — подмигнул Имаёши и вышел.

Странно, что не остался смотреть, как Макото будет выкручиваться.

Чтоб он сдох, урод.


End file.
